Different
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: The DDs are facing a new enemy wherein they need the Digimon Emperor's help. But instead, it's the other way around, the Digimon Emperor is the one seeking their help when they found him in a sea shore... BADLY INJURED!
1. Chapter 1 Digidestines' Warning

Different Chapter 1 

**By: Klyukaizer**

In a dark and cold place, the sound of tapping in the keyboard echoed through the place as our view focuses in a certain boy on a throne. "Ken… don't you think you should get some rest? You've been up for almost 3 days now!" Wormmon concerned.

"I told you not to call that!" Ken yelled as Wormmon jumped. "I'm sorry, Master! Please get some rest…" "No… I am not!" Ken snapped. "Please, Master… you're going to get sick!" Wormmon insisted. "Silence!!!" his master yelled. "I don't take orders from you OR anyone! Do you understand?!"

"Temper, temper!" a far away voice echoed.

"Who's that?"

"You shouldn't have done that to your partner… or else you'll lose him one day!" the voice continued. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Ken demanded. "Do I have to?" the voice toyed. "You're starting to irritate me!" Ken cursed.

"Fine, fine!" the voice sighed and finally emerged from the shadows. He had green skin, huge muscles and a very small head with a red orb on his forehead. "I'm Kururomon!"

"What do you want?" Ken demanded. "I just heard recently that someone was taking over the Digital World smoothly and I wanted to see this for myself!" he roamed around. "You must be the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji!"

"Don't call me that!" Ken yelled. "Well, I'm here to take over… time's up, kid! You had your fun… game's over!" Kururomon suddenly roared. "Catastrophe!" he yelled. Green fog came out from his red orb and circled around Ken. But this was no ordinary fog, as the gas caressed Ken, it started ripping his skin like a thousand knifes slashing through his body. Ken screamed as Wormmon closed his eyes. It lasted for the next 3 minutes when Wormmon finally cried out loud. "STOP IT!!!"

Ken fell on his knees and hugged himself. Wormmon stood in front of Ken and defended for his master. Blood started to stain Ken's suit and the floor was dyed by Ken's blood. "He had enough!" Wormmon said bravely, although he was trembling. "No, he hasn't!" Kururomon snorted. "Get out of there you filthy worm!" Kururomon raised his hands and a black beam shot out from it and hit Wormmon straight in the heart.

"No…" Ken blurted. "WORMMON!" Wormmon fell back and landed on Ken's arms. "Wormmon… speak to me!" Ken shook his friend. "I… I can't die… just yet! I… still… need to… protect you…" Wormmon struggled. "Wormmon, no!" Ken cried as his tears dropped on Wormmon's cheek. "Please… don't cry… Ken!" Wormmon whispered. "Wormmon…" Kururomon's laugh can be heard in the background as Ken hugged his best friend. Wormmon smiled at Ken when he let go. "Why are you smiling?" Ken asked.

"You didn't… get mad! You didn't get… mad when… I called you… 'Ken'!" "Why would I? That's who I am, right?" Ken gave out a smile as well. "Good-bye… Ken…"

"Wormmon! Wormmon, please don't leave me!" No use. Wormmon dissolved into data as Ken screamed at the top of his lungs. He heard Kururomon applaud and Ken looked up to his enemy, gritting his teeth.

"That was an Oscar-winning show, if I do say myself!" he laughed. "You'll pay for this!" Ken struggled to stand up. "Right…" Kururomon faked a yawn and shot the same black beam again to Ken. But this time, it hit his right shoulder and he fell back. "If you don't mind…" Kururomon approached Ken's computers. "No…" Ken struggled as he held his bleeding shoulder.

He felt his vision turning down on him as he exerted to stand back. But then, his body was weak from the wounds and because the lack of rest. Thus, he fainted.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

He woke up a few moments later, only to find him tied up in a chair. At least, he was sitting. "So I see you're awake!" He looked up to see Kururomon grinning at him. "You idiot!" he cursed. "Look at my new creation!" he said as he stepped aside. ¾ of the Digital World were filled with Control Spires! "H- how…"

"How did I do it? Simple! You're not the only genius around here!" Kururomon lifted Ken's chin. "How can you be a genius when your brain is so small?" Ken mocked, referring to Kururomon's small head.

Kururomon took out a small scalpel out of nowhere and slowly caressed it on Ken's cheek and neck. "Stop it..." Ken ordered irritably. "Now… I'm getting closer to world domination… all I need now is one single thing…" He then, grabbed Ken's neck and raised it to face his. "What's the password to your main drive?" he inquired.

"Why… should I… tell you?" Ken choked. "Let your… puny little brain… do the work!"

Without hesitation, Kururomon dug the scalpel on Ken's right leg, which made Ken cry out in pain. Blood started staining Ken's pants. "Either you tell me… or suffer more!" Kururomon twisted the scalpel and Ken winced again. He felt his tears fall down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me… or not?" Kururomon whispered by Ken's ear. "You… have… bad breath!" Ken cursed. "Oh… don't tell me **that's **the password!" Kururomon mocked as he dug the scalpel deeper and squeezed Ken's neck closer. Ken winced and finally gave up. "The… Rocket!" Ken muffled.

"What? Say that again?" Kururomon toyed. "The Rocket! That's the password!" Ken struggled. "Hn! Perfect!" Kururomon let go of Ken's neck and pulled out the scalpel with great force, which made Ken scream again. "Thanks absolutely… for NOTHING!" And with that, he kicked Ken right in the torso sending Ken flying to a nearby wall (still sitting on the chair). Kururomon head back to the main computers and continued fidgeting with his plan as Ken drifted to unconsciousness again.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Ken woke up again only to find himself in a moving thing. Thankfully, he wasn't tied up! But then, he was still weak from his wounds. He focused his eyes on something green. _Kururomon! _He cursed. He struggled to sit upright, but then, found himself facing in sharp spears held by some Vegitamamons.

"Ah! I see you're awake!" Kururomon chuckled as he maneuvered something. Ken's eyes widened when he found himself riding an Airdramon. "Where are we going?" Ken asked. "For a little errand…" Kururomon answered.

"An errand?" Ken repeated. "I can't have World Domination when there are tiny insects pestering around me, can I?" he smirked. "What do you mean?" Ken glared. Kururomon's grin widen into an evil smile. "The Digidestines, of course…"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Kururomon grabbed the Digimon Emperor by the hair and dragged him by the "Digital Gate" (the TV thing) and held out the Digimon Emperor's face by the screen. He pressed some buttons and started a little Video Message for the DDs. "Digidestines… if you ever want your Digimon Emperor alive… come to the Digital World!" he said. "You know where to find him!" he sneered. "They'd never come for me, you fool!" Ken managed to blurt out. "Oh… I know they'll come!" Kururomon smirked.

"Yeah, right! Your brain is as small as your head!" Ken mocked. "Shut up!" Kururomon hit Ken right in the gut as Ken winced in pain and passed out.

He threw Ken aside and continued his message. "This is Kururomon and I'm here to be the next ruler of the Digital World!" he chuckled. "And like what your Digimon Emperor said, if you don't come for him… well, I'm not going to do anything to you! After all, you deal with garbage by just throwing them out, right?" he laughed.

"I could just throw him out to sea and leave him there for the sharks to eat him!" he laughed out loud. "Well, what do I care anyway!" he paused. "Interfere with me… and the same thing," he pointed to Ken. "…Will happen to you!" And the Video ended.

He walked back to Ken and grabbed him by the hair. "I have no use for you anymore!" He said, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer from the unconscious Kaiser. "But… someday… hmm…" He thought for a while for some evil schemes. "Maybe you **will **come in handy!" he said. He threw Ken back to the ground again and faced his Vegitamomons. "When we get back to the base, lock him up in a cell where no one can get him out!" he ordered and the Vegitamomons followed. They threw Ken to the back of the Airdramon and flew back to the base.

~ Tsuzuku ~


	2. Chapter 2 Friend? Or Foe?

Different Chapter 2 

**By: Klyukaizer**

One cold night, a certain redhead slept soundly with his partner digimon when he was awoken by a strange noise. "Davis! Davis!" Demi-Veemon shook his partner. "Ugh? What… is… it, Demi-Veemon?" he yawned. "The D-Terminal is vibrating!" Demi-Veemon panicked. "Huh?" Davis reached and took his D-Terminal from his bedside table. "It's from Izzy!" Davis gasped as he read the e-mail to Demi-Veemon.

Guys, its Izzy! I'm here with Yolei right now, in the Computer room, something happened in the Digital World and we need your help FAST!! Meet us here, a.s.a.p.

"Well, shall we go?" Davis got dressed and scooped up Demi-Veemon.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"Well? This better be good!" Davis teased as he entered the computer room. Everybody was already there with their partner digimons. "You're late!" Yolei pointed. "What? I got here as fast as I could!" Davis exclaimed. "Yeah, right!" Yolei argued.

"Enough… we're not here for that! Guys, I want you to see this!" Izzy tapped on his keyboard and pressed the ENTER button and revealed the tragic situation. Everyone's eyes popped out as they saw ¾ of the Digital World has been filled with Control Spires.

"H- how did Ken create that much in just one night?" T.K. half-shouted. "Unfortunately, it's not Ken!" Izzy concluded. "It's not?" they all said in unison. "Hmph! Unfortunately? What does that mean?" Cody mocked. "It means, Cody, that there is a much more stronger digimon out there that is doing all of this!" Izzy pointed.

"Then, what happened to Ken?" Kari wondered.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

And in the Digital World, a boy with spiked-hair, blue and yellow coat and those dark glasses lay by the seashore. He looked like he came out from hell; his clothing was ripped and damped. His head was bleeding, his right arm was twisted-broken, his leg had a huge cut and his back was bleeding by a huge slash-cut. The waves slowly pushed him further into the seashore and back. _Damn you, Kururomon!_ He cursed.

**[Flashback…]**

They flew into the sky… Ken can't sleep very well since the pain from his wounds was too much of a distraction. Again, he woke up to find himself surrounded by Vegitamomons. But now, he had a plan! Using his left feet, he swiped the Vegitamomons and caused them to fall face first into the ground. He ran to the end and got ready to jump but Kururomon slashed him on his back and he screamed again.

He didn't want to be caught again; he jumped to the sea below and made a splash.

**[Flashback ends…]**

He spitted out blood as he tried to get up, but pain surged throughout his body and can't help but fall back. This time, darkness filled his vision.

"His impudence got me an intelligent plan…"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"We have to destroy each and every one of the Control Spires!" Davis clenched his fists. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait!" Izzy suddenly gasped as everybody looked at him. "What is it?" T.K. wondered. "I haven't noticed this before… but there seems to be a Digital Video Message here…" Izzy said as he grabbed the mouse and clicked on the file. And out came Ken's face and Kururomon!

**A large green digimon with huge muscles, a small head with and a red orb on top of his head known as Kururomon, held out the Digimon Emperor's face by the screen. **"That's… Ken!" T.K. gasped. **"Digidestines… if you ever want your Digimon Emperor alive… come to the Digital World!" he said. "You know where to find him!" he sneered. "They'd never come for me, you fool!" Ken managed to blurt out. "Oh… I know they'll come!" Kururomon smirked.**

**_"Yeah, right! Your brain is as small as your head!" Ken mocked. "Shut up!" Kururomon hit Ken right in the gut as Ken winced in pain and passed out._**

**_He threw Ken aside and continued his message. "This is Kururomon and I'm here to be the next ruler of the Digital World!" he chuckled. "And like what your Digimon Emperor said, if you don't come for him… well, I'm not going to do anything to you! After all, you deal with garbage by just throwing them out, right?" he laughed._** The DDs' eyes widened.__

"I could just throw him out to sea and leave him there for the sharks to eat him!" he laughed out loud. Davis gritted his teeth as he clutched his fists. "Well, what do I care anyway!" he paused. "I'm about to be the next ruler of the Digital World… Interfere with me and the same thing," he pointed to Ken. "…Will happen to you!" And the Video ended.

Davis could feel himself shivering even though the video has ended already. The others felt the same way as Yolei forced herself to sit down. "I- I can't believe it!" Yolei blurted as she covered her mouth. "What a cruel digimon!" Kari softly said. "Well… what're you going to do now?" Izzy asked.

"If we do rescue Ken, won't Kururomon be planning a trap for us?" Cody stated. "That's possible… we'll just have to bring Ken in the real world before Kururomon would have the chance to attack!" Izzy said. "It's a plan…" T.K. said.

Davis suddenly stood up and went in front of the Digital Gate; he earned the stares of the others as he grasped his D3 tightly. "Davis, what're you going to do?" Izzy asked. Davis turned back and looked at each of them. "I'm going to save Ken!"

~ Tsuzuku ~


	3. Chapter 3 Friend

Different Chapter 3 

**By: Klyukaizer**

"I'm going to save Ken!" "If Davis is going, I'm going too!" Demi-Veemon smiled. "Demi-Veemon…" 

"No! Are you going to risk yourself being killed by Kururomon?" Cody half-shouted. "All for him? He's our enemy, Davis!"

"Look, Cody! If someone is dying out there, we should save him! Friend or enemy, so what? This is getting too far! What do you think will happen to Ken's parents when he dies? How are we going to explain it to them?"

"It's none of **our** business, why should we bother?" Cody argued. "Now **you're** starting to sound like the Digimon Emperor!" Davis yelled and Cody went silent.

"I'm going! If you don't want to come, then Demi-Veemon and I are going alone!" Davis yelled as he faced the Digital Gate again. "Davis, wait!" Yolei called. "There's nothing that can stop me now, Yolei!"

"I know… I'm coming with you!" Yolei grinned. "Huh?" "I'll come too!" Kari agreed. "If Kari's coming, I'm coming as well!" T.K. gave Davis a thumbs-up. "Minna…" Davis smiled. Everybody turned to Cody, who gave them a cold stare in return. "You're making a very big mistake!" Cody mocked. "Fine… I'll come too!"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

The waves were stronger than ever, causing Ken to lie on his back. _What a weird way to die… _Ken thought as his mind raced through everything that happened. He was in his base, when suddenly they were attacked. By only one digimon! Kururomon! Then, he started taking over and beat the crap out of Ken! That's when; Wormmon placed his life for Ken and thus, died defending his best friend.

_If ever those brats ever kill Kururomon… I'll kill him again somewhere in Hell!_ He cursed over and over again. But then, he suddenly stopped thinking about his revenge. He thought of his death instead. His family's faces came into his mind, Osamu, His parents and Wormmon. _Osamu-niichan, I guess I won't be meeting you after all! You'll be in Heaven… I'll be in Hell! Somewhere that's far away from each other. Otou-san, Okaa-san! I'm sorry I never get to be the perfect child like Osamu-niichan! And lastly, Wormmon… you're my best friend, and I'm sorry I had caused you so much pain._

Flashback 

_I don't want to see people dying!!! ONII-CHAN!!!_

**_Flashback ends_**

He held his right arm as he winced in pain. He still had that smile, the kind smile… everything was starting to get blurry and when he was finally about to give up, he heard running footsteps come closer and closer.

"Ken!" it called. He knew that voice, it was… "Davis Motomiya…" he softly said as he closed his eyes.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"Ken!" Davis called again. He ran faster as he saw Ken's bloody body by the shore. "Ken!" he yelled, the other DDs following close behind. Ken struggled to stand up and yelled. "GET AWAY! It's a trap!!"

Suddenly, the rocks beside them exploded into dust and out came Kururomon. "You came!" he sneered. "Get out of here, now!" Ken yelled holding his chest. Kururomon stared evilly at the Digimon Emperor and grabbed his neck. He was lifted above the ground and struggled to break free.

"Let him go, you peabrain!" Yolei mocked. "What did **you **say?" Kururomon glared. "Umm… nothing!" Yolei lied. Kururomon threw Ken aside and he landed with a thud. "Ken!" Kari and T.K. went to Ken's side and knelt down beside their ex-enemy. "Oh god!" Kari exclaimed as she saw Ken's state in front of her eyes.

Ken's eyes opened once again to see the DDs. "You…" he whispered. "What do you think… you're doing?" he blurted out. "Saving you!" T.K. said as he carried Ken's right arm and swung it around his shoulder.

"We need to get you out of here!" he stood up. "Davis!" Kari called. Davis went flying into the air and landed on Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Davis, let's get out of here! We don't have time to fight with him!" T.K. yelled. "Right! Let's go, Veemon!" Davis stood up and rubbed his head. The DDs started running back to the Digital Gate when… Kururomon roared. "You're not getting anywhere, Digidestines!" And went after the DDs in the Digital Gate.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Yolei freaked as she took out her D3. "Digital Gate, open!" Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis and Veemon went in first. Followed by Kari and Gatomon. "Cody, hurry up!" Armadillomon said. "I am!"

That's when Cody tripped and Kururomon grabbed his tiny legs. "Cody!" T.K. called, still bringing Ken. Ken immediately took out his whip and hit Kururomon's eye, which made him wince in pain. Cody was able to break free and thus, made their escape.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Davis decided to let Ken sleep in his house. Since his parents and Jun were out on vacation for the week, he had no time for vacations as well due to some problems in the Digital World. It was the 3rd day Ken stayed in Davis' house. Still, he hasn't woken up yet… sometimes, Davis would wonder what Ken is thinking all about.

Tai knew of this just now because Kari's tongue slipped and thus, Tai went marching up to Davis' house. It resulted to all the DDs (including 01 except Mimi and Joe) gathering in Davis' house.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kari repeated over and over again as she apologized to Davis. "How could you trust an enemy that easily?!" Tai roared. "I'm just letting him stay here until he's recovered!" Davis reasoned out. "And what if he tricks you and in the end you would be facing a lot of trouble just because of him! What would you do, huh?" Tai scolded.

"I… Even still, I just can't leave him there to die! He may be our enemy but he is still human and he needs someone to save him from death!" Davis argued.

"Save him from death? What are you? His knight in shining armor? Well, Earth to Davis… he is **not **human!! He is a monster! That's because he killed innocent Digimons!"

"How could you say that?" Davis raged in anger. "This is my decision as well! This is my house and this'll be my rules!"

"You're starting to act like the "human" you just saved!" Tai mocked. "Kuso!" Davis cursed as he gritted his teeth. "Okay, guys! That's enough!" Sora joined. "First of all Tai, you shouldn't have called Ken a monster, he was once but not anymore!"

"How? How can you state the fact that he's not?" Tai continued mocking. Izzy stood up and answered his question: "Well, one… Ken saved Cody from being caught by Kururomon, even though he couldn't move an inch by his condition… he still did it! Two… an enemy never warns his foes for an upcoming trap. He told Davis to stay away, thus, cared for them as well! Three… Ken was trying to give us a sign when he said it would be impossible for us to save him. He was trying to fool Kururomon… but unfortunately, Kururomon is not that stupid to fall for such a simple trick! And four; Kururomon took over his place and continued building the Control Spires… that makes **him** our new enemy."

"Besides, we need to work together with our former enemy to stop Kururomon from taking over the Digital World!" Izzy added. "He **has** a point!" Matt agreed and grinned at Tai.

Davis silently walked away from the group and went inside his room, where Ken lay peacefully in his bed. He took a chair and sat backwards, facing the back of the chair. He stared blankly at Ken. Ken had a bandage on his forehead, his right arm, right leg, and his back. _He was pretty brave to ever survive such suffering…_ Davis mused.

He heard Tai and Izzy talking loudly outside as he ignored it. "Osamu-niichan…" Ken softly said. "Eh?" Davis jumped. "Ken?" Ken's eyes slowly opened as Davis' eyes widened with glee. Ken moaned and groaned for a while until he came face-to-face with Davis.

"Hey, are you okay?" Davis smiled. "AAAAAhhhhh!!!!"

~ Tsuzuku ~


	4. Chapter 4 I really wanted to die!

Different Chapter 4 

**By: Klyukaizer**

"AAAAAhhh!! Get away from me!" Ken knocked Davis off by a head butt attack. "Ow!!!" Davis shrieked. "Ow!!!" Ken rubbed his forehead. "Why did you that?" Davis rubbed his forehead as well. "Eh?" Ken gasped as he looked around. "Hey! What's going on?" Matt came in the room and jumped in surprise when he saw Ken awake.

"What the-" Ken started to panic. "Where the heck am I?" Ken panicked but stopped when he felt a flow of pain run through his body. He grasped his right arm and tried recovering his breath. The other DDs came flooding into Davis' room when they heard the fuss; this made Ken even more nervous.

 "So… the Digimon Emperor is awake!" Tai mocked. Kari whacked Tai on the head for saying that. Ken trembled a little while holding his broken arm. And on the other side, Yolei treated Davis' lump on the forehead. "It hurts pretty badly!" Davis complained, "You must've been practicing bouncing a soccer ball on your head, ne?" Davis teased as he grinned. "I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to!" Ken apologized.

This statement caused everyone to gasp. "Was it something I said?" Ken asked anxiously. "The Digimon Emperor never says 'I'm sorry!' does he?" Cody asked Izzy. Ken gave a sad face and looked down. "Look! I don't know how you could react to this, but I'm sorry, okay?" Ken snapped as he looked up again. "I'm sorry for all the things that I've done!"

"Sorry isn't enough, Ken!" Tai lectured. "I know… I'm willing to change entirely – I'll change for the better!" Ken explained. "I know it's hard to forgive someone but I'm willing to wait! That's why I'm going to destroy my creations!"

Davis suddenly stood up. "You can't! You're still injured and you can't do it alone!" Davis frowned, but then gave out his hand and smiled. "Why don't you join us? You're a digidestined too!"

"I'm sorry but I can't!" Ken sighed and everyone gasped. "I'll have to do this alone… it's the least I can do to show you how sorry I am!"

"Ken…" Davis softly said. "Yosh! I'm still helping!" Davis clenched his fists. Ken sweat dropped. "Um… I think you didn't understand what I was trying to say-"

"Nonsense! I am **still **going to help!" Davis yelled. "He's very stubborn… whatever you say, he won't listen!" Yolei murmured to Ken. Ken felt himself grinning. "Ken…" Kari called and Ken looked up to her. "You should smile more often, you have a beautiful smile!" Kari smiled and Ken blushed madly. Davis suddenly walked up to Kari, T.K. and Yolei. "Does that mean you guys are going to help as well?"

"Of course we are!" T.K. winked and gave a thumbs-up. The young DDs were too busy chatting and laughing so they didn't see Cody looking outside the window. But Ken did… Ken walked up to the youngest member of the group and started a conversation.

"I'm sorry…" Was all he said. "For what? For saving my life?" Cody snapped.

"No… for all the things that I've done as the Digimon Emperor! I know it's hard to forgive someone… but I'll be waiting for your forgiveness!"

"You already said that!" Cody said coldly. "I know… I was just wondering if you heard me…"

"Yeah, I heard you!"

"No… what I meant is… from my heart!" Ken softly said. Cody looked up to the genius and can't help but chuckle. "Hn! I can't believe it…" he shook his head. "I know I would be pretty rude to say this… but I won't forgive you as of yet! I owe you my life because you have saved me!" Cody smiled at Ken for the first time. "And with that, I will help you destroy your Control Spires!"

"Arigatou, Hida-san!" Ken smiled. Cody stared at Ken for a while. "Call me 'Cody'! I sound like someone older than you when you say that!"

"Hai!"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

A few hours after chatting, the older DDs left while the young DDs stayed decided to have a sleep over in Davis' house. They were in the middle of the game of UNO when Ken suddenly asked: "Um… Davis, if you don't mind me asking… why did you save me?"

Everybody grew quiet as Ken placed the cards on his hand on his lap. "I don't understand… I've done so much bad things, why did you risk your life to save me?" Ken asked. Davis stared at him blankly than suddenly giggled. "I… I don't know! I guess I don't want to see people die!" Davis said. Ken's eyes suddenly widened, he remembered the same lines he said when Osamu died.

_I don't want to see people dying! Onii-chan!!!_

Ken started trembling and looked away, his bangs covering his eyes. "Ken?" Davis called.

_I really wanted to die!_

"Ken?"

_I really wanted to die!_

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

_Why did you have to save me?_

"Ken!"

Ken came back to reality and now faced all of his "friends". "Ken, are you okay?" Kari asked. "Huh?" Ken asked blankly, "Um… sorry! I was just thinking about something!"

"What about you, Ken? Why did **you** decide to save me?" Cody asked this time. "Umm… I guess I just did! I don't want you to get into trouble! I don't want you to get hurt because of me…" Ken answered truthfully. "We don't need a reason in every question, right?"

"That's just the same in my view, Ken! I saved you because… that's it! I saved you! I didn't need a reason to save you!" Davis smiled. Ken stared at the leader of the group and can't help but smile.

"Arigatou, minna!" he whispered.

"Saa! Let's go to bed, shall we?" T.K. suggested as he helped Kari keep the cards back to the box. "Uyasuminasai!" Yolei greeted as she yawned. Davis and Ken slept at Davis' room where Davis was on the floor and Ken on Davis' bed, T.K. and Cody in Davis' Parents' room, and Kari and Yolei in Jun's room. They started to drift off to sleep as the full moon shone through the dark sky, all except…

_Wormmon… when will I ever see you again?_ Ken thought but sighed out loud. "Ken, are you asleep?" Davis called from the floor. "No… I can't sleep!" Ken answered. "Ken, I was wondering… why won't you join us?" Davis asked. Silence. "It's hard, Davis! You may have forgiven me… but I still can't forgive myself!"

"I can't believe it! And I thought it was only a game… a game if wherein I lose, I could start over again!" Ken's eyes started to sting as he remembered what Wormmon did. "That's when… Wormmon…"

"That reminds me… where is Wormmon?" Davis asked but Ken didn't answer. He didn't want to answer it… he'll just remember everything that happened… he faced the other direction and closed his eyes. "Good night!" Ken said.

"Ken?"

~ Tsuzuku ~ 


	5. Chapter 5 The truth hurts

Different Chapter 5 

**By: Klyukaizer**

Ken awoke the next morning to find Davis still sleeping on the floor. In fact, he was snoring. _So that's what woke me up! _He joked as he gave a small grin. He noticed a little lump beside Davis' arm under the covers so he sat up. Suddenly, it moved and it showed Ken that it was DemiVeemon.

_"I… I can't die… just yet! I… still… need to… protect you…" "Please… don't cry… Ken!"_

_"You didn't… get mad! You didn't get… mad, when… I called you… 'Ken'!"_

"Wormmon…" he softly said. He felt his tears burning his eyes as he continues staring at Davis and DemiVeemon. The doorknob turned and in came T.K. who saw Ken sitting up. "Oh! Did I wake you up?" T.K. asked. Ken quickly rubbed his eyes and gave a small smile. "No… I just woke up!" T.K. had concern in his eyes. "Ken? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Y- yeah! I just had… something in my eyes!" Ken continued rubbing his eyes to avoid suspicion. "Do you wanna have breakfast first? Or do you want to wait for Davis?" T.K. asked. Remembering what Davis asked last night, Ken didn't want to answer to Davis' question. "Umm… I'm kinda hungry! Let's have breakfast first!" Ken smiled.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

T.K. helped Ken out of bed as he had breakfast with the other DDs. "Where's Davis?" Kari asked as she cooked some eggs. "Still asleep!" Snapped, T.K.

"Don't you wanna wake him up, first?" Kari suggested.

"Nah! He gets cranky when someone wakes him up!" T.K. answered as he led Ken to a chair.

"Thanks!" Ken smiled and then looked at his palm. "What's wrong?" Yolei suddenly asked as she noticed Ken's sad expression. "It's- it's nothing…" Ken whispered.

Davis came out of his room as he yawned and stretched. "Oha- [yawn] –you, minna!" he greeted. "Ohayou!" the other DDs greeted.

"Ohayou…" Ken whispered. Davis suddenly remembered about his question last night and decided to ask again. But seeing Ken's expression, stopped by doing so. Instead, he looked for another subject.

"So… what shall we do the whole day?" Davis asked.

"Wanna go to the park?" Kari recommended as she set a big plate with eggs and some bacon.

"The park seems nice… where do **you** wanna go, Ken?" Yolei asked. "Huh? I- anywhere is fine with me!" Ken said. "Aw! Come on, Ken! You can tell us!" Davis smiled. "No… it's not that important anyway!" Ken reasoned out.

"Please?" Davis pleaded. Seeing Davis' irresistible face (right…) Ken decided to tell them. "Wanna go to a soccer field?" he grinned.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"You can't run around Ken, how are you going to play?" T.K. asked. "And someone might spot you there!" Kari added. "See? I told you it's not that important!" Ken smiled to Davis. Davis sighed out loud. "Damn! I really wanted to go to the soccer field!"

"Don't worry, we'll go there someday when Ken's completely healed, right?" Cody smiled. "Yep!" T.K. nodded. "Meanwhile, what're we going to do inside Davis' house?" Yolei asked.

"Choice A. Strategize for our next battle with Kururomon? Choice B. Play with some Video Games? Or Choice C." Yolei paused. "Who's up for a game of Truth and Dare?" She held out a plastic bottle.

"C!" Davis yelled out. "C!" T.K. and Cody yelled in unison. "You know, we can do everything!" Kari giggled. "After all, we have all day!"

"Let's have the Truth and Dare first!" Ken smiled. "Ken, you're speaking our language!" Davis beamed as he squatted on the floor, followed by the others.

"Okay… let's spin the bottle!" Davis said and spins the bottle. It pointed to Ken!

**Davis: **Okay Ken, Truth or Dare?

**Ken: **I can't do much if I would chose Dare, so… I'll have to go for Truth!

Davis hesitated for a while, but then, decided to ask.

**Davis: **I know this is rude for me, as it's for your privacy but I feel that all of us should know since we'll be working together. Here's my question, Ken! I hope you can answer it. What happened to Wormmon?

Ken's eyes widened with fear as to he didn't want to answer it, he looked away and everybody grew silent.

**T.K.: **We want to know that too Ken!

**Kari: **You can always open up to us… we can help you!

Ken sighed for a moment and decided to tell them everything.

**Ken: **Wormmon… died!

**Davis and Yolei: **What!!

**Ken: **Kururomon killed him…

**Davis: **_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that! Davis you're such an idiot!_

Davis slumped and buried his face on his arms. Little ghost figures and black lines appeared on top of his head. "I'm so sorry, Ken! I had to ask!" Davis sniffed.

Ken laid a hand on Davis' shoulder. "Don't worry, Davis! Nothing can change what happened now!" Ken said sadly. "No… there **is** a way!" T.K. said.

Everybody (expect Kari) looked at T.K. "T.K.'s right! Once digimons die… they are sent to one place where they become into eggs again!"

"Where is that?"

"Primary Village!"

~ Tsuzuku ~

**Klyukaizer: **This is a little short since I don't know what comes next yet! ^_^ Hehehe… R&R! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 Abducted

Different Chapter 6 

**By: Klyukaizer**

**Klyukaizer: **Thank you SO much for those who reviewed my fan fiction! Thank you **Xx2love2evaxX**, **heath_999**, **deranged black kitten of doom**, and the anonymous person (**????????**) ^_^ Hehehe… Thanks to you guys! I finally have more courage to continue my fanfic! ^_^ So, here it is… Chapter 6!

"Are you sure? Don't you think Kururomon will be nearby?" Ken asked Kari anxiously. "Don't worry, Ken! As long as we're on guard, he won't have the chance! Besides! Davis, T.K., Cody and Yolei are reliable!" Kari said as he pulled Ken further to the village as Ken hopped on his left foot.

"Hey, slow down!" Ken pouted. "Oops!" Kari giggled.

Ken and Kari came into the place were DigiEggs were scattered all over the place. "How do I know which one is Wormmon?" Ken asked Kari. "You'll see…" Kari smiled as he left Ken. "Hey! Where are you going?" Ken called but Kari didn't look back.

_What am I going to do now?_ Ken thought. Ken squatted on the ground and looked around. _Wormmon… are you here?_ Ken searched. There was silence for a moment as the wind blew stronger to his face. "Wormmon?" Ken whispered.

_Ken! I'm here! I'm here, Ken!_ Ken's eyes lit with glee as he struggled to stand up. "Wormmon! Wormmon, where are you?" Ken yelled. _Follow my voice, Ken!_ Ken skipped around; he suddenly tripped over and held his right leg tightly. "Damn leg!" Ken cursed. _Ken! _"Wormmon!"

With an instant, the Crest of Kindness appeared before Ken and he politely catch it with his left palm. "The- the Crest of Kindness!" Ken gasped. The Crest of Kindness started glowing and so did one of the eggs behind him. He turned around and looked at the egg… by the use of his left hand, he pulled the egg with all his might and it instantly turned into a small crib wherein a little digimon lay peacefully.

"Leafmon…" Ken whispered happily. Leafmon looked up to his best friend and started crying. "Ken!!!" Leafmon jumped on his best friend's arms and cried. "Leafmon! I'm so glad… you're okay!" Ken embraced Leafmon.

"You came… you really really came!" Leafmon stated. "Of course I would!" Ken cried as well; wiping his tears away. "I thought I would lose you, Leafmon! I'm just so glad you're back!"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

A week later… 6:33 p.m.

"Thank you for everything!" Ken gave a small bow while holding Wormmon on his arms. "How's your arm and leg?" Yolei asked. "My arm feels good now!" He twisted and turned it. "And my leg is still a little sore but I can manage!" Ken smiled. "Okay… you take care now! Meet you tomorrow in the Digital World!" Davis said.

"But, what're we going to do when we get to the Digital World? It's not like we have to kill Kururomon's troops, right?" Cody asked anxiously.

Ken approached the younger boy and knelt down beside him. "Don't worry, Cody! Kururomon never uses real digimons; they're too weak for him! He creates powerful digimons from control spires and thus, give them more power!" Ken said.

"How do you know about this?" T.K. asked. "I saw him do his little "project" when he held me captive! He wanted to now my main computer's password!" Ken answered politely.

"I see… so it's an open-fire attack, right?" Davis asked. "Guess so…" Ken sighed. "We'll see you tomorrow then! Don't be late!" "Hai!" Ken bowed again and left, but then, Davis cut him off. "Ken…" "Yes?"

"Would you consider joining us?" Davis asked for the last time. Every one of them nodded as well, even Cody. Ken looked at them innocently and then, smiled. "Sure…"

"Great!" Davis cheered. "Hey, Ken! Let's have a soccer tournament when this whole "Kururomon" thing is over, 'kay?" Davis smiled. "Sure, Davis! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Promise?" Davis held out his pinky. Ken shook it with his pinky as well. "Promise!"

"See 'ya!"

Ken walked home then took the bus to his apartment. When he got in front of the door, he rang the doorbell. Silence. No one opened the door. "I guess Mom and Dad aren't home!" Ken said sadly to Wormmon. "I'm sure they didn't hear it! Ring the doorbell again!" Wormmon said. And Ken did so. Still, there was no answer. "Why don't you go climb up to my room and open the door from inside?"

"Okay!" And Wormmon went off, leaving Ken outside alone. When Ken was about to ring the doorbell again, the door swung open and out came Ken's parents. Somehow, he felt that they were expecting him. Ken looked up at him with a scared expression. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan… I-"

Without saying a word, Ken's parents embraced him tightly. "Where have you been, Ken?" Ken's mother sobbed. "!!" Ken embraced them back and buried his face on his father's chest. "It's a long story!" Ken cried. "We were so worried, my son! We thought you would get killed by those digimons!"

Ken's eyes widened and instantly backed away from his "parents"! "Y- you're **not **my parents!" He pointed out to them "Who are you?"

"Glad of you to notice, Ken!" Both of them said in unison… they started combining into one and finally, its skin turned green. "Kururomon!" Ken gasped. "Or shall I say, Digimon Emperor? Nice to finally see you again!" he sneered. "H- how did you get inside the Real World?" Ken blurted out.

"Oh… I'm no ordinary digimon, Ken! I possess someone else's body in order for me to elapse through both worlds!" Kururomon laughed out loud. "Wh- where are my parents, you creep?" Ken yelled. "See for yourself!" Kururomon sneered. Deep within two giant green bubbles, Ken's parents yelled and screamed but none of their voices ever come out.

"Soon… they will die! Once the poison starts to inflame their lungs!" Kururomon said. Ken's eyes narrowed and he quickly ran to the bubbles floating above ground. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Ken yelled. He quickly took chairs, vases, anything that caught his eyes and started hitting the bubbles with all his might.

"Let them go, pea brain!" Ken insulted. Remembering Yolei's lines that made Kururomon go ballistic. Kururomon quickly grabbed Ken's neck with ease and raised him above the ground. "I still need you for my plan, Digimon Emperor! I'll let them go if you come with me without hesitation!" Ken struggled to break free as he gritted his teeth. "Is that a 'yes'?" Kururomon asked. Ken gave out a small nod and thus, Kururomon let him go as he dropped on the ground.

With one wave of the hand, the bubbles disappeared and Ken's parents were free. "Ken!" Ken's mother called. Ken embraced them tightly. "Reunion's over!" Kururomon murmured. He grabbed Ken's collar from the back and pulled him away.

"Tou-chan!!! Kaa-chan!!!" Ken called.

"Ken!" Ken's mother screamed. "Wormmon!!!" Ken yelled. "So, your partner must be back…" Kururomon sneered. "Well… guess I'll just have to kill him again!"

"Don't you dare!" Ken shouted. "Ken-chan!" Wormmon came out from Ken's room. "Sticky Net!" Kururomon fell face-first on the floor and dropped Ken. "RUN!!" Ken yelled. They were about to escape when Kururomon grasped Ken tightly this time. Then, pointed to Wormmon.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, bring me the Digidestines by tomorrow midnight! Or else… the boy DIES!" And with that, Kururomon went back to the Digital World.

"KEN-CHAN!!!"

~ Tsuzuku ~

**~ Next time on "Different" ~**

**Ken:** [cries] Please… don't hurt them!

**Cody: **I've got an idea!

**Yolei:** I'm gonna beat the hell out of that green goon!

**Davis:** Don't do it, Ken!

Ken dropped his head as his tears strolled from his eyes and was reflected by the moon. "I'm sorry… everybody!"

**~ The next chapter "THE WAR FOR POWER!" See you there! ~**


	7. Chapter 7 The War for Power

Different Chapter 7- The War for Power 

**By: Klyukaizer**

**Klyukaizer: **Don't worry, Ken will never die! ^_^ Hehehe…

The next day with the Digidestines

"Whaaattt!!!" Both Davis and Yolei yelled in shock. Wormmon came along with Ken's parents to Davis' house. It turned out to be important so Kari decided to have a meeting with the older DDs as well. "What're we going to do?" Sora asked Tai. "There's only one way we can do, of course! And that's to rescue him!" Davis said out loud. "I suggest you strategize first, Davis! A leader should always do so!" Tai advised and so Davis sat back.

"Ugh! I can't wait to strategize! Ken's life is in danger here!" Davis yelled. "What do you mean?" Ken's father joined, comforting his wife the same time. "What is the meaning of this? Where is my son?" Ken's mother demanded. Sora approached Ken's mother and helped in comforting her. "Don't worry, Mrs. Ichijouji! Ken's life is in good hands with us… please put your trust on us!" Sora smiled.

"Now, what do you think we shall do?" Matt joined. "I've got an idea!" Cody raised his hands. "What is it, Cody?" Izzy asked.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Ken cursed under his breath as Kururomon circled around the tied up ex-Kaiser. "What's your purpose in kidnapping me again, Kururomon?" Ken demanded. Silence. Then Kururomon laughed loudly as it echoed through the whole room. "A little servant for me to have! A powerful servant! A dark servant!" Kururomon sneered.

"Well… I assure you, you won't get it from me!" Ken grinned.

"Oh yes, I will! If I won't deal with persuasion… I can always use force, can I?" Kururomon laughed as he looked at his watch.

_Idiot…_ Ken thought. "Midnight… It's time!" Kururomon grinned evilly and instantly, the siren for alert came into voice. "Red alert! Red alert! Enemy approaching at 11 o'clock!" "Good! Send all troops!" Kururomon ordered and pulled Ken to the outside.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

The Young DDs arrived just on time and Kururomon greeted them personally. "There's Ken!" Yolei pointed out as Kururomon brought Ken forcibly by the use of a rope tied to Ken's wrists. "Davis!" Ken called. "Ken! Hang on!" Davis called back.

"Welcome, Digidestines!" Kururomon said as he emerged from a small peak, Ken beside him. "Glad you made it on time!" Kururomon's troops of Vegitamomons, Airdramons, Gotsumons **(and etc… Just think of any bad digimon you can think of! ^_^ Hehehe…) **came out of Ken's former base. They all gathered up, ready for battle. "This'll look like a big war!" Cody trembled.

"Don't worry, Cody! Nothing's gonna beat us that easily!" Kari said bravely. "Yeah!" Yolei agreed "I'm gonna beat the hell out of that green goon!" Yolei punched her own palm.

"But… do we have to kill these digimons? They look so real to me!" Cody asked anxiously. "Don't worry, I'm sure these are all control spires! Like what Ken said right?" Yolei smiled. Cody remembered Ken kneeling in front of him, giving him a reassuring smile. Thus, boost up his courage! "So, are you guys, ready?" Davis called and everyone nodded. "ATTACK!!!"

Obviously, the DDs were winning and Kururomon's troops were losing! "Hn! Looks like your troops need a little bit of training, Kururomon!" Ken grinned and looked at his enemy. But noticed that Kururomon was smiling… he had a plan somehow. And the DDs were falling into his trap, Ken wondered what it was and looked back at his friends again. What could be wrong? Kururomon was losing of course, why was we so happy?

The young DDs decided to fight as well. Davis, Yolei and Kari using their fists and some rocks; T.K. using his Judo skills; and Cody using a stick for Kendo. Nothing seemed wrong, why was Kururomon so happy? _They're falling slowly into my trap!_ Somehow, Ken heard his thoughts and looked back at his friends. "Masaka…" he gasped. _His troops are really REAL digimons?_ His eyes widened.

"Guys!! Stop!!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's a trap!! They are real digimons!!" With that, the DDs' eyes widened in shock and dropped their weapons. "Now, it's time for the final judgment!" Kururomon sneered. "Rhodonomon!!" He yelled. Out came a digimon with a figure of a rose and some plants.

"Kill them now!" Kururomon ordered. "Poison Gas!" Rhodonomon attacked. Green smoke emerged from Rhodonomon's mouth and the DDs coughed. "I… can't… breathe!" Yolei struggled as she dropped on the ground. "Don't inhale… it… it's… poisonous!" T.K. tried to say. Slowly, the DDs, X-Veemon, Aquilamon, Angemon, Digmon and Angewomon started inhaling the gas as well. All of their champion digimons returned to their Rookie forms and collapsed to the ground.

Kururomon laughed. "What a pitiful sight this is!" "No! Let them go!" Ken yelled. Slowly tears formed his eyes as he dropped his head. "Please… don't hurt them!" Ken pleaded. "What is this? The Digimon Emperor begging for his so-called "friends'" lives? How pathetic!" Kururomon sneered. "Please… I'll do anything!" Ken begged as he crouched down in front of the green digimon and his tears slowly dropping into the ground.

"Hmm? Anything?" Kururomon traced his hand on his chin. "Anything!" Ken snapped. "Then… I want you to become a Dark Master!" Ken's eyes widened and looked up to his enemy. "A D- Dark Master?" Ken blurted out.

"Yes… a Dark Master!" Kururomon sneered. "Or do you want your friends to die?" Kururomon glared. Ken trembled for a while and looked back at his friends suffering. "Don't… do it… Ken!" Kari said. "No…" T.K. gasped. Davis tried to stand up and with all his might; he was able to do so. "Don't do it…. Don't do it, Ken!" Davis yelled. Ken dropped his head as his tears strolled from his eyes and was reflected by the moon. "I'm sorry… everybody!"

~ Tsuzuku ~

**~ Next time on "Different" ~**

**Yolei: **He's going to do it… He's really going to do it!****

**Davis: **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Ken: **_I'm falling… and falling… and falling… but, would anyone catch me? Will there be someone to be there when I reach the end?_

**Davis: **_Please come back, Ken! Please say you'll come back!_

**~ The next chapter "NO ONE..." See you there! ~**


	8. Chapter 8 No one

Different Chapter 8- No one… 

**By: Klyukaizer**

"I'm so sorry, everybody! Please… forgive me!" Ken hugged himself and dropped on his knees. "Perfect!" Kururomon sneered. He snapped his fingers and instantly, Rhodonomon sucked back the Poison Gas. Kururomon grabbed Ken's arm and once again, looked back at his troops. "Arrest them!" he ordered. Soon, the DDs were surrounded by Kururomon's troops. "I think they need to see this final moment!"

They were brought into the Dark Ocean **(where Kari suddenly appeared) **and Kari started to grasp her head again. "The Darkness… it's so strong!" Kari said. "Kari, get a hold of yourself!" The same time, Ken felt the same way. They were in peak again, but once you jump off the peak will plunge you down instantly into the deep Dark Ocean.

Ken stood at the tip of the peak and looked at the ocean below. He then, looked back at his friends and gave them a sad smile. "Ken! Please don't this!" Yolei cried. "Please don't sacrifice your life for us!" Cody cried as well. "You should've felt that you were being used after all; we hated you at first, right? You shouldn't do these things for your enemy!" Cody yelled. "Don't do it!!!"

"Ken, please! Don't turn over the dark side!" T.K. agreed. "Ken…" Kari struggled. "Stop it, Ken!!" Davis called as tears started filling his eyes. "We know you've done cruel things before! Those were all in the past and we forgive you! Please forget about it! Please don't turn over to the dark side!" Davis cried.

"Davis… Yolei… Cody… T.K… and Kari…" Ken smiled. "I'm so glad to have met you all! You were such great friends!" He smiled once again. Then, looked at Kururomon. "Let them go!" Ken ordered. Kururomon smirked and then, snapped his fingers again. The DDs were released but they weren't able to move. "No! He's going to do it! He's really going to do it!" Yolei broke into tears as she dropped on her knees. "I'm sorry… everybody!" Ken softly said as he closed his eyes and plummeted down to the Dark Ocean. "Sayonara…" Davis shook his head as he looked at his best friend falling into the ocean.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Ken splashed to the waters below and allowed himself to be plunged into the deep. Even though he was within the waters, the last streak of tear emerged from his eyes. _Sayonara…_

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Davis banged his fists on the ground and allowed himself to cry; he didn't care whether someone would call him a sissy. The only thing in his mind right now was Ken. "Wasn't that easy?" Kururomon laughed out loud. "Kill them all!" He ordered and his troops circled them again. "Uzotski!" Davis yelled. "Oh I am so!" Kururomon chuckled in victory.

"So the Great Kururomon stands Triumphant over the Digimon Emperor and the Digidestines!" he pointed as he laughed again. "Not quite!" someone from behind him said. "What?" He turned around only to come face-to-face with the Older DDs. "The plan is going smoothly…" Tai smiled. "The plan called Surprise Attack!"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

_"I'm falling… and falling… and falling… but, would anyone catch me? Will there be someone to be there when I reach the end?"_ Ken thought. His eyes showed darkness everywhere as he sank deeper heading to the bottom of the ocean. He reached for his hand, but no one would grab his hand. No one is there to save him.

No one.

He felt his hair flying and felt himself considerably lighter. He still reached for someone… no one came. _"I have no one… no one wants me to be around…"_

_They'd never come for me you fool! _He remembered himself saying that. _I really wanted to die…_ This time, no one will be there to stop him from dying. _"Besides… all the problems would disappear if I would disappear, right?"_ He thought. He stopped reaching his hand and allowed it to float freely. When suddenly, a hand grabbed his own. And as if like an angel, answered to his thoughts: **_"We never thought that way… you knew that we would come! I know you knew! You had faith in us… and we came! We came, right?"_**__

_"Davis?"_

**_"Ken… we are your friends! And we are always here for you!"_**

_"But… how could you be friends with a monster? Tai said so himself!"_

**_"You heard?"_**

"Every single word! Let go of me, Davis! I want to die…" 

**_"That was all in the past Ken!"_**

"Let go…" "But, Ken-" "I said LET GO!" "Do you think that if I would let go, it would end all of the problems?!" 

Ken's eyes widened. _"…"_

"You would become a Dark Master, we would have to be enemies again! And this time, we can't fight back! How can we fight back to a friend?"

"Friend?" 

**_"Yes, Ken! You are our friend…"_** Davis smiled and gave Ken an embrace. **(Klyukaizer: Yep! Underwater! ^_^)**

"Please come back, Ken! Please say you'll come back!" " I… I'll come back! I want to come back… to my friends!" 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Davis emerged from the ocean and paddled to the shore, holding Ken by the neck to keep his head up with his other arm. "Okay! I've had enough of you, green freak!" Matt mocked. Finally, with 12 rookie digimons, they were able to hold off Kururomon. "You've done a lot of unforgivable things and you don't deserve to be forgiven! What do you have to say for yourself?" Tai added.

"Hn!" Kururomon smirked. "Whatever…" Matt said. "They're back!" Tai said. The 2 friends looked at the bearer of both Courage and Friendship swam to shore and laying Ken to the ground as Joe performed CPR. Without hesitation, Davis took a small scissor from Joe's first aid kit and held it like a dagger. He approached the green digimon with a mean look.

"You've made Ken suffer in such a horrible ordeal… You almost killed his parents… You almost killed **him**!" Davis paused as he grasped the scissor tightly and gained everyone's attention to look at him. "And most of all… you made his life a living HELL!" And with that, he stabbed the scissor on Kururomon's red orb on the forehead.

Instantly, the red orb shattered into pieces. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kururomon shattered into data and so did Rhodonomon. Tai and Matt looked at the angry Davis and had their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe that Davis would act that way. Davis threw the scissor beside him and went back to his friend.

"No good, he's not waking up!" Joe said worriedly. Ken's eyes were open but they were hollow. Staring blankly at the sky. "All vital signs are normal… but, he just won't snap out of it!" Joe explained.

"Ken…"

~ Tsuzuku ~

**Klyukaizer: **Klyukaizer, here! Next time on "Different"!

**Davis: **Ken!

**Matt: **Don't give up on us now!

**Ken: **I'm different… I'm very different…

**Davis: **You promised me… we would have a soccer tournament when all of this is over!

**Klyukaizer: **Tune in to "Different" for the last chapter! See you there!


	9. Chapter 9 Different

Different Chapter 9- Different By: Klyukaizer 

"Snap out of it, Ken!" Davis slapped Ken's cheek. "Ken!" "Hey, don't give up on us now!" Matt joined. Everybody started talking in unison, calling out to Ken. Ken couldn't hear anything at all. He felt strong hands grabbing his own and instantly knew who they belong to. _Davis… _

_"It hurts pretty badly! You must've been practicing bouncing a soccer ball on your head, ne?"_

_"Yosh! I'm still helping!"_

"I know this is rude for me, as it's for your privacy but I feel that all of us should know since we'll be working together."

"Ken! Ken, please snap out of it!" Davis yelled. It was the only voice Ken could hear. _Why? Why is it only his?_ "Please don't leave us!" _What's so special about this person?_ "Don't die, Ken! You're my best friend!"

"Best friend?" Ken didn't know that he said that out loud. All the DDs heard him as well. "Ken, you're my best friend!" Davis cried. One tear dropped into Ken's cheek, Ken started crying as well.

"I don't understand…"

"Eh?"

"Why do you want me to be your friend so much?" Ken asked. Eyes still hollow. "I'm different… I'm very different!"

"That's the reason! You're different! That's why I like you!" Davis smiled.

"I'm different… I'm a bad person… A good person and a bad person don't mix together!" Ken said blankly. "You are **not **a bad person! If you were a bad person, would you risk your life in saving your friends? Would you warn us to "get away" knowing that the enemy has a trap for you? NO! Bad people don't do that!"

"But, still-"

"Ken, we all know that you have done some bad things in the past… and we are willing to forget about all of those!" Matt joined. "Please… give us the chance!" Sora smiled.

"I still don't understand…" Ken said. "I just want this all to end…"

"It's never going to end that easily Ken! The pain will never end!" Davis sobbed now. "I know you have a lot of pain inside of you… and I'm willing to take them all away!"

"Davis…"

"Please…" Davis choked from his sobs. "Come back…"

_"H- how can I come back? What would be Davis' reaction? I don't know what would happen! Would he smile to me? Or would he get mad? It's so hard! I don't know what to do!"_

"You promised me…"

"I promised you?"

"You promised me… we would have a soccer tournament after all of this is over!"

"Yakusoku…"

"I thought you kept your promise!"

_"Hey, Ken! Let's have a soccer tournament when this whole "Kururomon" thing is over, 'kay?" Davis smiled. "Sure, Davis! I'll be looking forward to it!"_

_"Promise?" Davis held out his pinky. Ken shook it with his pinky as well. "Promise!"_

"Yakusoku…" Slowly, Ken's eyes returned to its original color as he blinked a few more times. He looked at all of his friends, especially to Davis and stared at him anxiously. "I- I… I don't know… what to say…" Ken frowned. Davis smiled and put out his hand, Ken grabbed it and was able to sit upright.

Ken looked at his palms for a while as silence filled the DDs. "I'm sorry, guys… this happened all… because of me!" Ken apologized as he rubbed his head. "No, it's not! It happened because of that green freak!" Yolei teased. "But still, I made matters worst!" Ken sighed.

Davis looked at Tai and Tai nodded. Davis held out a reassuring hand and smiled. "Welcome to the group!" "Huh?" "For being such a very kind friend! You risked your life to save us and for that, you are worthy of being a Digidestined!" Davis smiled. Ken smiled and shook Davis' hand. "Welcome to the team, Ken!" Izzy said. "Yeah!" Everyone congratulated Ken as he looked at each and every one of them.

"Thanks, everyone!" "Glad to have you back, Ken!" Davis smiled as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Ken hesitated for a while, but then embraced Davis tightly and allowed his head to rest on Davis' shoulders. "I'm sorry…" The next thing he knew, exhaustion took over him and fell asleep on Davis' arms.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"Kick the ball, Ken!" Yolei cheered. "Don't let Davis get in!" Cody added. "GO! GO! GO!" Kari yelled. "Beat 'em, good!" T.K. teased. "Hey, why doesn't anyone cheer for me?" Davis pouted and Ken laughed.

"Okay, we'll cheer for you, Davis!" Yolei stood up. "With an L, with an L, with an L-O-S! With an S, with an S, S and E! LOSE Davis LOSE! LOSE Davis LOSE!" The other DDs started laughing and Davis stopped on his tracks.

"That's not nice, Yolei!" Davis yelled. "I'm not trying to be nice!" Yolei smiled. "Hn!" Davis mocked and continued kicking the ball towards Ken's net. "Don't underestimate me, Ken!" Davis smiled. "Okay, I won't!" Ken smiled as he took the ball away from Davis' grasp and kicked it to the other side. And with a fast run, he kicked the ball and GOAL!

The other DDs in the bench stood up and cheered for Ken. "Alright! That's it!" "Way to go, Ken!" Cody yelled. "Looks like I won again, Davis!" Ken gave him a thumbs-up. "Well, I guess "The Rocket" still lives within you!" Davis sighed in defeat. "Don't worry, we're still gonna have more challenges, right?" Ken held out his pinky this time.

Davis took it. "This time, this is my promise!"

~ Owari ~

**Klyukaizer: **Did you like it? I know it's a little short. I think I'll still post up my epilogue. (I'm planning to have a sequel for this, you know! ^_^) The title? Hmm… I guess it would be "**Kururomon Strikes Back**!" ^_^ Well, I'm gonna zip my mouth now! ^_^ Hope you liked it and please review! ^_^ Thanks a lot!


End file.
